


Склонить губами

by Gonshyk



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonshyk/pseuds/Gonshyk
Summary: Если бы Персептор знал о губах Брейнсторма раньше, то он бы гораздо раньше бы обратил внимание на джет!





	Склонить губами

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NihilismBot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lip the Scales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005706) by [NihilismBot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot). 



Все это время и Персептор только недавно узнал, что у Брейнсторма есть рот под маской.  
Все это время Брейнсторм прятал эти идеальные роскошные губы от взора Персептора.  
Возможно, он был поверхностным — он знал, что это поверхностно — но если бы Брейнсторм не носил эту маску, то Персептор среагировал бы на его чувства гораздо быстрее. Если бы Брейнсторм не наодевал маску, пока он объяснил все эти свои глупые эксперименты этими пухлыми губами, Персептор бы его выслушал. Ну, не слушал, но уделил внимание. Или изображал, что уделяет внимание, пока он представлял себе эти сочные губы вокруг его коннектора.  
И если бы Брейнсторм знал, что Персептор чувствует по отношению к нему? Этой маски бы тут не было. Эта маска никогда бы больше не одевалась. Он бы спрятал свой десептиконский знак где-то под обшивкой или еще где-то, это не важно. Он сделал бы все, чтобы заслужить привязанность этого напыщенного микроскопа.  
О чем Персептор знал (как он мог об этом не знать?). И именно поэтому он сделал все возможное, чтобы скрыть свое очарование роскошными губами Брейнсторма. Он не мог позволить Брейнсторму воспользоваться этим преимуществом. Это было достаточно плохо, что Брейнсторм был гением с великолепным корпусом. Теперь он осмелился быть гением с великолепным корпусом и прекрасной лицевой?  
Он не мог начать отношения с Брейнстормом. Это было бы неправильно. Джет все еще не отошел от смерти Кварка, и это было неправильно Персептору воспользоваться этим. Персептор начал отвечать на знаки внимания Брейнсторма незадолго до всего этого фиаско с путешествием во времени, но как только это началось, он не мог мечтать о том, чтобы продолжать отношения. Не раньше, чем Брейнсторм будет готов.  
Так что он сделал то, что мог, чтобы избежать проявления интереса. Что было бы проще, если бы Брейнсторм не снимал маску и скрывал свои шлаковы губы от всеобщего взора.  
Губы, которые Брейнсторм нежно жевал, когда думал. Губы, которые Брейнсторм облизывал, прежде чем говорить о том, что его взволновало. Губы, которые морщились, когда Брейнсторм был раздражен. Губы, которые выглядели бы замечательно вокруг коннектораПерсептора.  
— Что-то тебя беспокоит, Перси? — Спросил Брейнсторм, глядя на своего партнера по лаборатории.  
Должно быть, он застал его пялящимся на себя. — Над чем ты работаешь?  
Оптика Брейнсторма стала ярче и его губы сложились в улыбку. — Я так и подумал, что тебе будет любопытно! Видишь, это пистолет, который стреляет подобием жидкого пластика…  
Персептор абсолютно не был заинтересован в пистолете. Только в движениях рта Брейнсторма. Он пытался обращать внимание, хотя бы только для того, чтобы был повод отвергнуть изобретение как глупое, чтобы он мог вернуться к своей работе. Но все, на чем он мог сосредоточиться, это губы Брейнсторма, которые изгибались на буквах «О» или сжимались на «Б» и «П».  
— Ты в порядке? — Брейнсторм насупился.  
— Да, я в полном порядке. — Шлак, что делала эта пушка и почему это было глупо? Он не мог вспомнить, он должен был придумать что-то еще. — Мне нужно возвращаться к работе.  
Брейнсторм посмотрел на него с недоумением. — Над чем ты работаешь?  
Над чем он работал? В этот момент он, в основном старался чтобы не выставить себя дураком и позволить своей похоти взять верх. Он посмотрел на свой стол в надежде найти что-то, что освежит его память на предмет того что он делал. — Математика.  
— Матика? Ты работаешь над матикой?  
— Какие-то проблемы? — Персептор пытался прозвучать возмущенным, возможно, это прикроет его откровенно слабую попытку солгать.  
— Без проблем. Но над каким разделом математики ты работаешь, если точно? — Брейнсторм ухмылялся, он явно знал, что что-то не так.  
Персептор нахмурился и отвернулся.  
— Ничего такого, чтобы ты смог понять.  
Брейнсторм подошел к нему, улыбаясь все время.  
— Ты вообще ни над чем не работал, правда ведь?  
Персептор раздраженно провентилировал.  
— Конечно, я работал! Что еще я тут делаю?  
— Ну, основываясь на том, на чем я тебя поймал, я бы сказал, что ты пялился на меня. — Брейнсторм стоял слишком близко.  
— Зачем мне это делать? — Персептор нахмурился.  
— Потому что ты наконец-то распознал во мне гения, и не можешь изгнать мысли обо мне из своего процессора. — Брейнсторм игриво прижался шлемом к плечу Персептора.  
— Брейнсторм, — провентилировал Персептор, — я не думаю, что ты готов к этому.  
Брейнсторм мгновенно принял вертикальное положение.  
— Подожди, ты действительно смотрел на меня?  
Нет смысла скрывать это. — Прости. Я постараюсь быть осторожнее в будущем.  
— Нет, пожалуйста, будьте менее осторожным в будущем! — Крылья Брейнсторма заметно вибрировали от волнения. — Персептор, я хотел этого… на протяжении возмутительного количества времени! Ты не уйдешь от ответа так просто!  
Персептор повернулся лицевой к Брейнсторму. — Ты не готов, Брейнсторм. Это не правильно мне просить тебя об отношениях. Пока что.  
Брейнсторм качнул головой. — Как это я не готов к этому? Я был готов к этому!  
Они оба хотели этого, но Персептор знал, что было неправильно так эмоционально нагружать Брейнсторма сейчас.  
— Прости.  
Брейнсторм сморщил губы, затем его оптика загорелась.  
— Отлично, никаких отношений. Позволь мне отсосать твой коннектор.  
Персептор запнулся:  
— И-извини меня?«  
Улыбаясь, Брейнсторм сказал:  
— Я с удовольствием бы вступил с тобой в настоящие отношения, но я, по твоим словам, не готов. Хорошо, мы не будем встречаться. Это не значит, что я не могу отсосать твой коннектор.»  
Его лицевая немедленно нагрелась. Это не могло происходить по правде? Он наблюдал, как Брейнсторм опустился на колени, пока еще не прикасаясь к Персептору. Он не заметил, что он одобрил запрос на охлаждение вент до того, как он услышал их работу.  
Брейнсторм посмотрел на него, медленно проводя глоссой по своим изысканным губам. — Можно?  
Ответ застрял где-то в недрах его горла. Он даже не мог заставить себя кивнуть в ответ. Все, что Персептор смог сделать, это позволить интерфейс панели скользнуть в сторону и открыть взору свой вставший коннектор.  
Рассмеявшись, Брейнсторм сказал:  
— Я принимаю это как «да».  
Все запоздалые рациональные мысли покинули процессор Персептора, пока он наблюдал, как руки Брейнсторма стали подниматься по его бедрам. Брейнсторм погрузил большие пальцы в стыки трансформации, дразня чувствительные провода. Персептор слегка подрагивал от прикосновения, и он прислонился спиной к своему столу.  
Оставив одну руку на бедре Персептора, Брейнсторм переместил другую руку, чтобы крепко сжать коннекторПерсептора. Он начал медленно поглаживать, наблюдая за тем как, оптика Персептора потускнела. И наконец, он использовал свою глоссу, проводя ей вслед за своей рукой, создавая скользкий след оральной смазки, что позволило его руке работать быстрее.  
Персептор резко вздохнул. Он ухватился за край стола, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Брейнсторм только начал, а Персептор уже ощущал теплое удовольствие, распространяющееся по его системам.  
Хоть Брейнсторм и предложил всего лишь отсосать коннекторПерсептора, он определенно не спешил заняться именно этим. Вместо этого его глосса обвела каждый узел по всей длине коннектора Персептора. Было похоже как будто Брейнсторм создавал внутреннею модель коннектора Персептора, используя только глоссу, чтобы отобразить его поверхность. Рука на бедре Персептора поднялась повыше, чтобы его зафиксировать, чтобы Персептор не шевелился.  
— Приступай уже, — раздраженно проговорил Персептор. Он слишком долго представлял себе этот момент, чтобы волноваться о том, как он выглядит.  
Брейнсторм улыбнулся, на сколько позволял коннекторПерсептора. Он нежно обсасывал каждый узел, поднимаясь от основания к навершию. Глосса помогала дразнить по мере продвижения.  
Персептор запрокинул шлем назад и издал шум, который он от всей искры надеялся, не был стоном, но он знал, что это был стон. Он закусил шарнир пальца, чтобы заглушить свои стоны. Дразнящий заряд статики прошил его, когда Брейнсторм посасывал эти узлы. Он беспокоился, что может перезагрузиться до того, как Брейнсторм наконец-то сомкнет рот вокруг его коннектора.  
К счастью, ему не нужно было беспокоиться об этом слишком долго. Брейнсторм поцеловал навершие коннектора Персептора, обвивая глоссой вокруг органа прежде, чем взять его в рот. С некоторыми усилиями, Брейнсторм смог заглотить большую часть коннектора Персептора.  
Венты Персептора взвыли, и его бедра дернулись вперед в приветливый рот. — Брейнсторм… Последняя буква «м» в имени Брейнсторм превратилось в довольное мурлыканье. Он посмотрел вниз на Брейнсторма тусклой оптикой.  
Праймус, все было так, как он себе представлял это: пухлые оранжевые губы, растянулись вокруг его красно-черного коннектора. Собственная оптика Брейнсторма смотрела на него с игривым блеском. Это было идеально.  
Затем Брейнсторм начал оттягивать голову назад, позволив коннектору медленно выскользнуть, прежде чем двинуться вперед. Он едва установил стабильный ритм, прежде чем он начал сосать и мурлыкать, чтобы вызвать легкую вибрацию, когда губы встречались с коннектором.  
Это вызвало головокружительное удовольствие у Персептора. Электричество, прошившее насквозь его корпус, заставило его извиваться. Он не был уверен, как долго он еще продержиться.  
Брейнсторм взглянул на него, затем схватил одну из рук Персептора и поместил ее себе на затылок. Удовлетворенный ощущением руки Персептора на его шлеме, Брейнсторм повысил скорость. Он даже умудрился дразнить узлы Персептора своей глоссой, все также продолжая сосать. Его руки массажировали корму Персептора, играя с блуждающей проводкой.  
Персептор едва смог издать слабый крик заключавшей в себе имя Брейнсторма прежде, чем перезагрузиться. Его корпус практически сложило пополам от интенсивных ощущений. Он был уверен в том, что притянул лицевую Брейнсторма вперед во время перезагрузки, за что он извинится позже. Его оптика побелела прежде, чем перезагрузиться. На металле стола остались вмятины от интенсивности его хватки.  
Статические заряды, сновали от Персептора к Брейнсторму, в то время как джетделал последние несколько медленных сосательных движений, чтоб убедиться, что Персептор действительно кончил. Он поднялся, чтобы помочь Персептору опуститься на пол, чтобы придти в себя.  
В конце концов, мир вернулся в фокус, и Персептор полностью осознал, что его окружает, чтобы понять, что Брейнсторм смотрит на него с любовью.  
С легким щелчком он закрыл свою интерфейс панель. — Нам не стоило этого делать, — в его голосе по-прежнему читался небольшой оттенок статики.  
Брейнсторм насупился.  
— Почему?  
Персептор сидел и пытался подготовиться.  
— Это было неправильно с моей стороны, воспользоваться тобой таким образом.  
— Каким? Ты знаешь, как долго я хотел это сделать? Потому что я потерял счет времени!  
— Кварк, — Персептора быстро осекли.  
— Мертв. Ты — нет.  
— Ты не можешь говорить это так легко.  
— Персептор, — Брейнсторм взял руку Персептора, — у меня не было шанса любить Кварка, не заставляй меня терять шанс любить тебя.  
Персептор взглянул на него.  
Затем он положил одну из своих рук на руку Брейнсторма. — Хорошо.  
Брейнсторм улыбнулся, его оптика светилась. — Хорошо, потому что ты все еще должен мне перегрузку.

**Author's Note:**

> Брейнсторм делал нелепую связывающую пушку.  
> Кроме того, название это каламбур со словом "весы"(название в оригинале lip the scales; в английском языке есть выражение tip the scales – склонить чашу весов), потому что губы Брейнсторма действительно склонили чашу весов в его пользу, чтобы Перси запал на него. Понятно? Это весело.


End file.
